Completely Random Awesomeness
by Anguis Reginam
Summary: A collection of oneshots depicting the many many Heichous. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Completely Awesome Randomness: An Attack on Titan oneshot(?).

"I am a Taco Titan!" Heichou Levi's voice screamed as he ran around the the paddocks steps stumbling and carvat askew.

Hanji, Eren and Mikasa ran after the wayward severely drunk man. "Heichou please! You are not safe running around alone." Hanji cried out to his favorite person he glared at Eren. "Damnit Eren! I told you not to give him so much! He has a delicate constitution! What the hell were you thinking?!" The scientist cried out looking on in horror as Levi threw himself on the older troops. _Erwin is going to kill me. I told him that Levi would be safe and not drunk but then Eren had to do this shit!_ Hanji was furious and the scientist had no idea how to fix the problem.

"Relax Hanji! Heichou is fine and Erwin doesn't have to know a thing. We just have to catch him!" Eren said with a smile as Mikasa smirked at the scene.

And that is how the Survey Corps was banned from drinking...and glitter. Erwin was not pleased when he woke up the next morning to Levi's naked pink glitter covered ass in his bed and his three best troops passed out black and blue on the floor next to his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Attack on Sparkles

"Heichou what are you wearing?" Eren asked in a horrified stage whisper as he looked at his Army Major.

The short man struck a pose and with bangles clanking and obnoxious gold pants flaring Major Levi said "I...have discovered DISCO!" Staying Alive started playing in the background and Levi started dancing around the communal pad.

Everybody watched on in horror. The Survey Corps were never the same again...Though Hanji enjoyed the changes a bit too much.

 **The End**


	3. Chapter 3

Special Occasion

Staring intently at his younger lovers pert ass Levi wondered if what he was contemplating was really worth it.

Taking a silent breath he said "Brat today is a special day. Stop cleaning." Dropping the wet cloth in surprise Eren looked at Levi wondering if the Titans came back because there was no way in hell that his lover just told him to stop cleaning.

"Are you ok Heichou?" He asked nervously. Glaring at Eren Levi walked to the bedroom.

Laying down in the bed suggestively Levi said "It's your birthday and the year anniversary of no titans...I think you deserve something special." Levi slowly started to unbutton his shirt a lusty smirk showing on his slightly flushed face. Eren could do nothing but stare stupidly. He gulped anxiously as his pants grew tight.

Shirt completely off Levi looked at Eren and moaned as he pinched his nipples. "Eren...today you get to top." Levi said though inwardly he was freaking out for as many times as he had entered others he was still technically a virgin. He flushed as Eren prowled to the bed and leered at his now naked body.

"You are so sexy Heichou..." Eren moaned out palming the growing bulge in his white pants. Levi refused to admit to himself that he whimpered a bit at the dark sexual tone.

"Get on with with it brat." Levi said and spread his legs invitingly. His fluttering entrance already glistening wet from his previous preparation.

Quickly getting undressed and on the bed Eren started to kiss Levi's neck. He was nervous. He wanted to make sure his lover enjoyed it.

Gently taking a pink nipple in his mouth he sucked hard relishing in the gasp of pleasure Levi let out. Kissing down Levi's body he swirled his tongue in Levi's belly button. He felt a splash of precum wet his neck.

Going lower he licked the flushed wet tip of Levi's cock.

"Please Eren..." he heard Levi whimper out. He carefully slid his finger into Levi's tight hot body. "You will feel so good around me Heichou..." Eren moaned and slid another finger in.

Levi felt uncomfortably stretched but he knew there had to be some pleasure in this and just as he thought that his whole body spasmed as Eren hit his prostate.

"More!" He demanded pushing back on the now three fingers inside him. Eren had to press down on his throbbing erection. He refused to cum before Levi did. Staving off his orgasm Eren said "Heichou...I'm going to put it in."

Seeing Levi nod his consent Eren slowly thrusted into his lover.

Feeling Levi's inner muscles flutter around his cock was almost too much for Eren. "You feel so good around me Levi..." he moaned and started to thrust slowly in and out making sure to hit that spot every time.

Levi was going insane. The constant slow thrusting against his prostate was maddening. His body was slick with sweat and every time he got close Eren would stop. Levi growled and that was all the warning Eren got.

Suddenly Erens back was on the bed and Levi was looming over him. "I need to cum Eren." Levi said and started to ride the cock that filled him so deliciously. Picking up the pace Levi let out a long stream of moans and without warning his back arched and thick ropes of pearlescent cum splashed on Erens chest and it wasn't long before Eren was speeding up into the lax body on top of him. Crying out his release Eren came for the first time inside his beloved.

Cleaned up and snuggling in the bed Eren looked down into the drowsy face of his heichou. "That was amazing Levi." Eren said happily. Levi just glared and said "Don't get used to it my brat. That kind of thing is only for special occasions." And with a sleepy kiss to Erens chest he fell asleep.

AN: Thanks to SupernaturalHearts for giving me this idea.


End file.
